


The Letter

by harleybarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Remus Lupin, James Potter is a Good Friend, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Oblivious James Potter, Pansexual Sirius Black, Romance, Teasing, Teen Romance, Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge 2021, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleybarley/pseuds/harleybarley
Summary: James caught Sirius with a love letter, but Sirius won't tell him who it's from...
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118
Collections: Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge 2021





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to signed_aj and plutodolohov for your help!! :) 
> 
> The characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling... despite her disgusting transphobic views...

“Come on, let me see it,” James whined, reaching for the letter clutched in Sirius’s hand as he followed him into their dorm room.

“Nope,” Sirius replied, a delicate blush coloring his pale cheeks as he carefully folded the letter and tucked it into the pocket of his robes, “Don’t be so nosey, Prongs.”

“Oh, come on,” James whined again, “I keep you apprised of all the developments in my relationship with Evans.”

“What relationship with Evans?” Remus asked, helpfully chiming in from where he was sitting on his bed with his textbook, an eyebrow raised in his amusement at the scene unfolding in front of him.

James groaned, putting a hand on his own chest dramatically, “That’s a low blow, Moony.”

Remus shrugged, holding back a smile. 

“Yeah, and can you tell me how I can get off the list for those Evans updates?” Sirius added with a smirk at James, “or at least reduce the number I’m getting, it’s rather disruptive.”

James rolled his eyes. “Fine, don’t let me read it, but just tell me, who is she? Who has finally caught the fickle interest of Hogwarts most eligible bachelor.” he teased. 

“Nope,” Sirius replied stubbornly, “I’m not telling you anything.”

“She wrote you a letter though!” James exclaimed, “A literal love letter! She’s gotta be a keeper. Your last girlfriend probably couldn’t have strung enough words together to make a letter.”

“Oi!” Sirius exclaimed, “I never said it was a love letter, and that’s not fair, she probably could have!” He protested. Remus was chuckling from his bed, his face hidden in his pillowcase, “Oi, shut it Moony,” Sirius snapped, “You aren’t helping.”

“You didn’t have to tell me it was a love letter, your face did,” James said.

“My face said nothing about anything! It’s nothing!”

“Padfoot mate, you blushed like a first-year talking to a Prefect as you read it,” James argued. “I’ve literally never seen you blush before. If you won’t tell me, tell Moony!” James winked at Remus, “and then you tell me,” he stage whispered. 

Sirius hid his face in his hands, his dark locks hanging down. “I was sitting next to the fire,” he muttered, “it was - hot,” he tried, blushing even more furiously at his own word choice, dropping his hands and chancing a glance at his friends. 

“I bet it was,” James said suggestively. 

Sirius ignored him, “And I’m sure Moony doesn’t want to hear about it,” he added, shooting Remus a hard look.

“Mate, you were so hot and bothered it was off the charts,” James said.

Remus closed his book with a snap, “Is that so?” He asked, his interest clearly piqued. “I think I actually do want to hear about this, Pads.” He added, his eyes dancing.

James’s eyes widened, “Oooh, yes Moony!” he exclaimed, smirking at Remus, “Ohhh, I bet it is a dirty letter!”

Sirius groaned, looking very much like he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the floor of their dormitory. 

“Come on, tell us Padfoot, we are your best mates!” James pestered. 

Sirius shot a withering glare at Remus. “It’s really nothing. They’ve actually been annoying me a bit lately, so it probably won’t last,” he said with another glower.

Remus sniggered, clearly finding the situation far funnier than James could understand. 

James frowned, “I’m not buying it, you’ve literally never been like this about anyone before.”

Sirius blushed even more darkly, running his hand back through his hair in his discomfort at the persistent interrogation. 

“Aww, Padfoot, you are adorable,” Remus said, still smiling happily. 

Sirius groaned again, plopping down on Remus’s bed next to him. He took a deep, steadying breath.

“Ok, yeah, I guess I’ve kind of been seeing someone,” he muttered. 

“You _guess_?” Remus asked, his eyes wide and overly innocent, like they always were when they got caught mid prank. 

Sirius shook his head slowly, “Ugh fine, yes, I’ve been seeing someone,” he turned to Remus, “Happy now?” he asked, his eyes narrowing. 

Remus smirked, “Quite,” he said smugly. 

James looked between them, practically bouncing in place in his excitement. Sirius deserved someone amazing. 

“Ok, well tell us about her!” James exclaimed.

Sirius took another deep breath, “Ok, well they’re smart and funny and kind with a wicked mischievous streak that most people would never know about… I dunno, ugh, I just I’ve never felt like this before,” he admitted, quickly blushing as he glanced around with wide eyes, almost like he’d forgotten there were people around. 

Remus’s face softened, “Well, whoever they are, I know - er - I’m sure - they feel the same way about you.”

“Yeah?” Sirius asked, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

“Yeah.”

“I feel like I’m missing something,” James said slowly, glancing back and forth between his friends, "Moony, did you already know Padfoot has a girlfriend?" he asked, but Sirius and Remus were still holding eye contact, so neither noticed his question. 

James wasn’t even in the hot seat, but was starting to feel a bit unsettled himself, “Well, she - er - sounds wonderful. Why didn’t you tell me about her before?” He asked, more loudly so that he could get their attention. 

Sirius looked over at him, his expression sheepish. “Well, partly because we - er - I - wasn’t sure what you’d think and partly because it’s still pretty new.”

James narrowed his eyes even further and frowned, “Padfoot, anyone who makes you happy is alright by me, you know that right?” He asked earnestly.

Sirius cracked a weak smile, “Yeah, I guess I do know that, thanks.”

“Of course,” He replied quickly, “so tell me about her, yeah?”

Sirius glanced at Remus again, “Are we really doing this?” he asked.

Remus nodded slowly. “If you want,” he said seriously. 

Sirius swallowed hard but nodded in response. “Alright, Prongs,” he said, slipping his hand into the pocket of his robes and pulling up the folded up letter, “Here you go.” 

“Love you, mate,” he added. 

“Uhh, are you sure that’s the best way?” Remus asked nervously. 

Sirius smirked, “Having second thoughts, Moony?” he asked. 

Remus blushed, “Nope,” he replied. 

James looked at them carefully, slowly unfolding the letter. Even though he’d easily been begging to read the letter for the past thirty minutes, suddenly it felt awfully intrusive, even though he’d been given permission.

_Padfoot,_

_I can’t stop thinking about the other day in the astronomy tower. It was so perfect, I don’t know how I got to be so lucky. It doesn’t feel like I deserve this much happiness._

James smiled. This was adorable. 

_It can’t be healthy how distracted I am these days… I blame you of course. I should be doing my potions homework, but instead, I’m thinking about your lips, and your eyes, and your impossibly perfect face. As if I needed more reasons for my potions mark to slip… I guess it’s a good thing my boyfriend is an ace at potions. I expect private tutoring..._

_I’m thinking about what you said about wanting me to see myself the way you see me, and I promise I’ll try, but you have to try to see you the way I see you too. Because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met._

_Merlin, I sound like a blushing schoolgirl, don’t I? Whatever, I blame you for that too :)_

_I never had these problems before you. I must say I’m glad I have them now..._

_Please don’t get detention for this weekend, I have all kinds of plans… Be a good boy and toe the line, I’ll make it worth your while. ;) 8==ↄ_

_-M_

“Who is-’” He started to ask, looking up at his friends, his words stopping as his eyes fell on their, now intertwined, hands. He froze. Looking between their hands, their faces (Sirius’s cheeks slightly flushed and Remus’s abnormally pale), and the letter. 

The letter had been addressed to Padfoot... not Sirius. There were only three people in the world that called Sirius ‘Padfoot’. Only one of their names or nicknames started with an ‘M’. The same person whose fingers were now interlaced with Sirius’s.

Sirius and Remus?

Padfoot and Moony?

“James?” Remus asked, “You ok, mate?”

James’s ears rang and he swayed over his feet. Remus and Sirius?

James nodded jerkily. “Uh, yeah, just - er - need to sit for a moment, and - uh - process...” he said, sinking down onto the bed. 

“That can’t have been the best way to do that,” Remus muttered to Sirius, “he looks like he’s going to pass out.”

“I’m not going to pass out,” James replied, “Er - you like blokes?” James asked, looking at Sirius, “and uh, you like blokes?” he asked Remus.

Remus chuckled lightly, “yup, specifically this bloke,” he said jerking his head towards Sirius.

Sirius frowned slightly, “I don't think gender matters to me, I’m - er - still figuring stuff out, but I like Moony, I know that.”

James watched as Remus gave Sirius’s hand a visible squeeze. The ringing in his ears was slowly clearing up. “Ok,” he replied, offering up a shaky smile, “I’m really happy for you guys.”

Sirius smiled cautiously, “You sure about that, Prongs? You look a little pale…”

James shook his head quickly, “Yes, yes, sorry, of course, yes, I’m just surprised but very happy for you, and very ok with it.”

Sirius audibly let out the breath he had been holding. “Thanks, mate.”

“Besides, with you two out of the running, I’m easily the most eligible bachelor of our year, ” he teased, “Lily won’t be able to resist me.”

Sirius scurried to his knees so that he could pull both of them into a hug. 

When James pulled away he glanced back down at the letter one more time, his eyes falling to the little drawing at the end of the last sentence of the letter, “Oh my god! Is that drawing supposed to be a dick?!”


End file.
